Unnatural Selection
by mydearelisa
Summary: Joseph Michael Richter is a vampire living in New York, in the XIX century. His concept of eternity changes completely when a poor and starving blind woman knocks his door. A totally different fanfiction for the Joey Richter fans! Feedbacks makes me happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This chapter has not been revised by any beta readers. Please help me improve my English by contacting me if you find any grammar mistakes. Remember I'm not a native English speaker.**

* * *

"Mr. Richter? I need to talk to you, sir."

A slender man, wearing a fine deep black velvet suit, slowly turned on his heels to face whoever was calling for him. His face revealed his youngness – he was probably around his twenties – and his beauty. His skin was pale, contrasting with the deep brown eyebrows; his hair was silky and lustrous brown, long enough to touch his shoulders. His eyes, however, were his second most precious feature – not brown, but not green either. It was almondlike, and seemed to change its color depending on the light.

The first most precious feature of Mr. Richter was his crooked jaw. And it didn't matter it was actually a physical defect; because when he widened his crooked smile, all women around him seemed to start hyperventilating. His full name? Joseph Michael Richter.

"What is it, Dawson?" he asked in his gentle voice, as he sipped the deep red drink he had in his hand.

"There's a woman outside, sir." Dawson, a man around his sixties announced.

Richter chuckled, "There're always women outside." He sipped a little more, "What's the big deal about this one?"

"She entered the kitchen and she tried to rob some breads, sir."

Joseph blinked and wrinkles appeared on his forehead. "So we have a prowler?"

"Yes, sir. I need to know what you want me to do with her."

"Let me see her."

"Follow me."

Joseph left his glass of wine over a mahogany table and followed Dawson across the house to the kitchen. It was a very big house, filled with the most luxurious furniture one could ever imagine in 1860. Richter was one of the richest men in New York in that decade.

Once inside the wide kitchen, Joseph gave a good look around to understand the situation. The cookers, two old black ladies, were around a young woman who sat on a chair by a wood table. Her fists were above it, tied by a rope. She let her head lowered, and her light brown curls covered her face.

He slowly approached her and sat on a chair in front of her. The woman barely moved. Maybe she was too frightened to make the slightest move, but she didn't really have to fear Joseph. He wasn't cruel. Actually, his employees considered him a very gentle man.

"Excuse me, miss?" his voice was soft, "can I look into your eyes?"

The woman rose her head and her face revealed as her curly hair fell behind her shoulders. She was as young as he was, beautiful and, Joseph noticed, blind.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since two days." She started babbling, "When I smelled the fresh bread, I couldn't help it." She tried to explain herself in a hurry. "Please don't punish me. Have mercy. I promise to never come back again."

"Shhh… Don't worry, girl. What's your name?"

"Cecilia."

"How old are you, Cecilia?"

"I'm 23."

"You're my age…" Joseph whispered, more to himself than to her. "So you're hungry, Cecilia. I'll tell my servants to cook something for you."

"Won't you punish me, sir?" he breathed.

"No, absolutely not. And I don't see why such a blind, sweet lady, would have to be tied with a rope."

Joseph managed to free Cecilia's fists himself.

"Thank you!" a sincere smile showed up on her face. "Thank you so much!"

Cecilia's eyes tried to find Joseph in the darkness of the blindness, with no success. So her hands searched for Joseph's, and when she found them, she helped his hands to her lips.

Such soft lips, Joseph thought, when she kissed his hands. Cecilia looked all soft and pretty, even in those dirty old clothes and with dirty on her hands. There was something in her that enchanted Joseph, and for a moment he felt he wanted to serve her for all eternity.

He ordered his servants to cook dinner for Cecilia. He also asked for water, soap and a dishrag.

"I'm going to clean your hands, all right, Cecilia?"

"All right—"

Gently, Joseph cleaned her hands and nails with warm water and soap, scrubbing the dishrag on her skin to remove the dirt. Then, he died her hands with a soft piece of cloth.

"Tell me, Cecilia, who do you live with?"

She shook her head and her blind eyes lowered. "I live all by myself."

Joseph's eyes narrowed. "Alone? But how?"

Cecilia bit her lower lip and Joseph understood that maybe she didn't want to talk about subject, feeling her stomach protest with hunger, so he respected that.

Dinner was ready within minutes: Pasta, tomato sauce, cheese, bread and a huge steak. Cecilia ate as if there was nothing more delicious in the world than that food in front of her.

"Do you want wine?"

"I can't drink wine, sir, thank you. I'd be happy with a glass of water."

A large glass of water was immediately placed in front of her, and Cecilia almost drank it all at once. When she was done, she cleaned her mouth and the tip of her fingers with a napkin.

"Thank you so much, sir!" she smiled.

"You don't have to thank me." Joseph broadened a crooked smile, "Was it good?"

"Absolutely!"

Silence fell between them while Joseph admired Cecilia for a moment. He made a gesture, dismissing the servants. When they left, Cecilia raised her head and seemed to smell the change in the environment. Then she relaxed, feeling no danger around.

"Well, now that you're fed, I'd like to know where and in what conditions you live.

"I live at the outskirts of New York. It's not very pretty; at least, not that I can remember."

"You mean you haven't been blind all your life?"

"No, I haven't. I lost my vision gradually, for some reason. Mom never had money enough to pay a doctor visit. I was totally blind when she passed away one year ago."

"Where's your father? Do you have any brothers?"

"My father left mom when I was still a baby; and no, I don't have any brothers."

Joseph was shocked, "How do you manage to survive?"

"So many questions, sir." Cecilia rubbed her hands and hid them between her legs.

"I'm sorry—"

"No problem. I sell flowers, when I can reap some." She hesitated for a second, "What's your name, sir?"

"Joseph Richter."

"Do you allow me to see you?"

"Sure; but how do you-?"

Joseph silenced when Cecilia touched his face, uncertain. The tips of her fingers were warm and soft, and touched his chin and cheeks as lightly as a feather. He closed his eyes when her fingers wandered over his eyebrows; and when she explored the contour of his lips, he almost let a sigh out.

"You're a handsome man." She murmured.

Joseph touched her hand and held it against his cheek. "You have no idea of how beautiful you are, Cecilia."

Cecilia smiled, and yawned hereupon. Joseph got up on his feet and offered her his hand. She took it.

"I'm going back home now. Thank you for the food once again, Mr. Richter."

Cecilia made a move as if she was about to turn around, but Joseph didn't let her hand go. "It's dark and it's getting very cold. I can't let you out in conditions like these. Tonight, Cecilia, I'd like to offer you my guestroom. Tonight, you sleep here."


	2. Chapter 2

******Author's note: This chapter has not been revised by any beta readers. Please help me improve my English by contacting me if you find any grammar mistakes. Remember I'm not a native English speaker.**

* * *

"I don't even know how to thank you." Cecilia said, once she had entered the guestroom. It was warm and cozy, and although she couldn't see it, somehow she was sure it was a very luxurious room.

Joseph smiled. "I'll call Annie to help you take a shower. There's a bathtub on your right side corner."

Cecilia nodded. Joseph went on, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Have a nice stay, Cecilia."

He held her both hands and helped them to his lips, kissing them. Then, he turned around and left, closing the door and leaving Cecilia alone.

In the silence, she could hear the fire crackling in a fireplace somewhere on her left. Cecilia groped for the bed and found it a few steps ahead. She sat and waited quietly.

The door opened a few minutes after and Cecilia felt someone approach her.

"Good evening, I'm Annie. Mr. Richter told me to help you with your shower."

Annie helped Cecilia undress, and poured hot water inside the bathtub. Then, she added a few drops of perfume to the water and helped her inside it.

Cecilia groped the bottom of the bathtub, searching for a sponge, "I can do it myself from this point."

"All right, I'll stay here. Call me if you need help."

Feeling there could be nothing more pleasant than to take a hot shower inside a warm room, while the night outside was dangerous and cold, Cecilia scrubbed her whole body, giving special attention to her feet and nails. She even washed her hair with lavender scented shampoo, and spread the creamy lavender foam along her body. Annie poured more hot water in the bathtub, helped Cecilia rinse, and finally wrapped her in a fluffy towel.

All naked and clean, Cecilia looked as beautiful and healthy as any young woman. She was as pale as a pearl; her body was slim, with well-shaped curves any man would find extremely savory. Annie brought her clean clothes, helped her dress, and took the dirty pieces to be washed.

That night, Cecilia slept safe and sound.

Joey stretched himself in front of the computer. The bright light of its screen cast a blue shine on his face. He took a deep breath and called Cecilia's name.

She approached him without a sound. Her steps were smoother than a cat's. She wrapped her arms around Joey's neck and glared at the computer's screen. "Are you done with chapter 2?"

"Not yet. I want you to read it before I go on."

Cecilia caressed Joey's naked chest and rubbed her cheek on his, as she read what he had written so far. Wrinkles appeared on the corners of her lips when she let out a naughty grin.

"So my body was slim with well-shaped curves that any man would find _extremely_ savory. Did you find me savory the first time you met me?"

Joey leaned his head to look into her eyes, "I did, and I still _do_ find you savory." He whispered in a husky voice; and raised his hand to grab the hair in the back of her head. He gave it a strong pull and kissed her fiercely.

Their lips parted with a pop. "One hundred fifty two years has passed, and yet you kiss me as if I were your mortal girl. Do you remember the way you kissed me for the first time?"

Joey grinned and took her mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside it in a lewd manner. Cecilia scratched his chest with her nails, as she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue inside it, and then pull hers inside his mouth.

Cecilia chuckled when Joey freed her lips. "You should keep writing," she whispered.

He took a deep breath and grabbed her hair even tighter. "I can't go on now that you've turned me on. I want you." He growled.

"We have the whole night. Now go on. I want to know what else you can remember."

Joey moaned. Cecilia kissed him again and then raised her body. "Now I have to go out and hunt. Maybe I'll get lucky and find a young boy to satisfy my taste."

Joey held her fist and stared grievous at her. "No boys. We have a deal, Cecilia."

"You jealous vampire." She faked a baby voice and laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

He let her fist go. "Don't be late."

"I won't." she smiled and turned her back to Joey, leaving him all alone in their room.

Joey sighed, stared back to the screen and then closed his eyes. He let his mind wonder and go back one hundred fifty two years ago. He could remember the young, poor and blind Cecilia as perfectly as he could remember the feelings she had awaken inside him. The feelings a man had for a woman. The love, the lust. He opened his eyes and grinned at those memories. There was so much more to be written down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: This chapter has not been revised by any beta readers. Please help me improve my English by contacting me if you find any grammar mistakes. Remember I'm not a native English speaker.**

* * *

Cecilia stretched her body and yawned. She was still lying on the large, cozy bed. The sun was high in the sky; it was around 10 am.

It took her a moment to remember what had happened last night, and when she did, she broadened a smile. God bless this man, she thought as she got up to her feet, for giving her food when she was starving, a bed when she was tired, and a warm bath when she was dirtier than a human should ever be.

She groped the bed's surface for her clothes, but her fingers found something smoother: petals. She touched it softly with the tip of her fingers, feeling the shape of what she noticed it was a rose. She grabbed the flower, careful not to hurt herself with its thorns, but she found none. She brought it to her nose, smelling the sweet and unmistakable perfume of a red rose. She smiled. Oh, Mr. Richter…

A few centimeters ahead, she found clean clothes. She undressed the chemise and wore them.

Someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Cecilia said.

Annie entered the room. "Mr. Richter said you should have breakfast with us."

Cecilia's heartbeats fastened when she heard his name, "Is he home?" she breathed.

Annie hesitated before answering. "No, he's not. Mr. Richter's a busy business man. He'll be back home by the evening."

"Oh." Cecilia sounded disappointed. "That's a pity. I think I won't have the chance to thank him personally before I go back to my house."

Annie made no comments, "Well, are you hungry? We have a delicious breakfast ready for you in the dining room."

She helped Cecilia climb down the stairs, holding her hand and guiding her through the way. A marvelous breakfast was waiting for her, with delicious groceries she'd never tasted in her life so far. It was a pity, she thought, that she would have to leave. Her house was poor and small, but it needed her housekeeping abilities. Plus, she had recently started to take care of a puppy she'd found alone by her door. The puppy needed her just like a child needs a mother.

Thanking God for making that angel called Joseph Michael Richter cross her way, Cecilia left.

Before the darkness of the night completely covered New York, Joseph was back. As his servants often said, he seemed to appear out of nowhere in particular, and stop beside them as silently as a cat. The only one who had learned to get used to it was Dawson.

"Good evening, sir." Dawson said before Joseph could open his mouth to greet him.

"Dawson, I'm starting to wonder if you have the ability to read minds."

He didn't smile when he answered, "It isn't mind reading abilities. I just got to know you very well with the time. Wine, sir?"

Joseph smiled. "Yes, thank you." Dawson poured wine in a glass and handed it to Joseph. "Where's Cecilia? I searched the entire house, but no sign of her."

"That girl Cecilia left by the morning. She went back to her house."

"I was afraid she would do it." Joseph murmured and sipped the wine.

"Do you excuse me to give you an advice, sir?"

"Sure, Dawson. You're my only one trustful man."

"I've noticed you liked her. If I am right, your feelings are mutual. So go out there, find her and do your best to gain her love. You've been alone for too many years, sir."

Joseph's crooked jaw dropped in surprise. "Dawson", he whispered, "you know what I am."

"I do, sir."

"You know I'm dangerous. I'm a blood drinker. A vampire, as they like to say." His voice lowered even more, and Dawson had to approach him to keep listening, "Only you know my secret. If anyone else finds this out-" he took a deep breath, "if _she_ finds it out, she will be scared to death. I can't simply bring her back and pretend I'm a bachelor who had enough of loneliness."

Dawson glared at Joseph as if he was talking to his son. "Sir, I know you're not dangerous. You're a good man, with a good heart."

"My heart had stopped beating a long time ago-"

"It doesn't matter your nature, as long as your principles remain staid. Mr. Richter, follow your heart, even if it doesn't beat anymore."

Joseph's eyes were fixed in Dawson as he assimilated his words. "You're a great man, Dawson." He made a pause, sipped the wine. "I'd be happy to have you always by my side, giving me your reasonable advices. Tell me, Dawson, do you want to live forever?"

"Are you making me an offer, sir?"

"Yes, I am."

Dawson smiled for the first time. "Oh, no, thank you very much, sir. I'm too old to live forever."

Still smiling, Dawson finished glossing the silverware and left. Joseph remained still, a glass of wine in his hand, thinking about the answer his most trustworthy servant had just given him.

"Too old to live forever," he chuckled and shook his head, "Dawson, you're one of a kind."

Joseph remained alone and silent for what seemed to be long minutes, wondering if he should follow Dawson's advice. Actually, all he wanted was to do so; he only needed to approve himself. And so he did. He placed the empty glass on the marble sideboard, wore his black hat and headed straight to the back door.

The coolness of the night hit him right on his face, but it didn't annoy him. It's been some time Joseph didn't get bothered by natural phenomenon like cold, wind, snow, rain, heat… Well, depending on the heat, he might get really annoyed; but that wasn't the case.

He walked past the New York citizens as unnoticed as a shadow. Although the cold didn't bother him, he knew it was too cold for a poor young woman who probably didn't have wool coats in her wardrobe.

Following his hunter senses, Joseph tracked Cecilia's smell in the air. His nose brought him to the exact place where she lived. Protected by the night, which cast shadows over him as if he attracted the darkness; Joseph approached a window and stalked her.

There was fire crackling in a small fireplace inside the house, a dog winning and barking in response to Cecilia's affectionate voice talking to it. She was sat on an old armchair, drinking hot tea. The puppy, Joseph noticed, sat by her feet and kept wagging his tail to her.

"What do you want Ron?" Joseph overheard she say, "If I give you my tea, it will burn your tongue." Ron, the dog, barked and wagged his tail. Cecilia laughed. "You're an overeater, aren't you?"

Cecilia, after all, looked happy, and that made Joseph smile. He remained quiet and silently stalking.

"Have I told you I met an angel last night? No? Well, I did. And that's why I didn't come back to serve you dinner, Ron." She said, scratching the puppy's head.

If Joseph's heart could beat, it would be trying to fly away his chest now. She was talking about him as if he was an angel! If only she knew what he really was...

"His name is Joseph Michael Richter. He's a fine man, Ron. He could have punished me for trying to steal his food, but he didn't. He offered me dinner, shower and a warm bed to sleep. Isn't it wonderful?" Joseph's smile widened as Cecilia talked to the dog, "Also, I can swear he's handsome. It's a pity my eyes can't see him…" she sighed. "But he allowed me to touch his face, so I could figure out his feature."

Outside in the dark, Joseph sighed. He wanted to enter the house so bad! He wanted to hold Cecilia's hands and tell her he was there; confess he was falling in love with her human innocence. But he couldn't, it'd be creepy. Cecilia would be scared to death if he knocked her door late at night.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and waited. If he couldn't reveal himself to her that night, he would sometime soon.

The puppy followed Cecilia, as well as Joseph's eyes, when she got to her feet and walked to her bed, a few steps away. She laid and the puppy imitated her, lying by her side on the floor. "Goodnight, Ron", she said after covering herself with a blanket.

When Cecilia fell asleep, Joseph couldn't help himself. He quietly entered the house, sat on the old armchair, and spent the entire night guarding her peaceful rest.


End file.
